When Usagi Has Had Enough!
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Usagi is sick and tried of the Senshi trying to control her...So wut's a girl gonna do? Why Go to the USA! Not 4 Chibiusa fans!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! This is your Black Angel talking. Ok, so I goofed up Prologue to Death really, really bad on the format. *Shrugs* I suck at computers. Well, I wrote this because I got sick and tried of Usagi taking all those remarks..So If you are a Chibi Usa and Luna Fan, Stay away from me! Ok, not really, just this fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me. *Sighs* But everyone else does! They're mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was tired of it all. Tired of the wisecracks and the degrading from them all. She wanted nothing more to do than just curl up and sleep. Sleep and dream of a different life from her own worthless life. She felt used and abused and wanted to scream. To run away from it all and leave it far behind her. But no, here she was stuck at the Temple while they discuss whether or not to send her to a cram school with Ami.  
  
She didn't want to go; she didn't want to go to another school after she had came from one before. She knew they wouldn't listen to her. She knew that she was nothing but a means to their end and with that realization came the fact that she, Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity, the future Queen of the Earth and Moon, was just a puppet. And now, they were doing it again.  
  
Taking control of her life.  
  
They were all there. Her so-called boyfriend and future husband, Chiba Mamoru. Her so-called friends and guardians, both Inner and Outer Senshi. And the brat from the future, Chibi Usa with the furballs.  
  
She looks over at the pink haired brat and wonder again if this child was really hers. Chibi Usa with Luna was the worse possible combination that the world has ever thought of to give her a hard time.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be a good idea if Usagi goes to that cram school with Ami." Luna was saying, "Maybe that would teach her some responsibility and some sense of time."  
  
"I agree with Luna." Haruka announced. "She needs to board her vocabulary a bit."  
  
As they talked as if she was not there, Usagi felt the coil of anger curl around her. It was rage that was so complete that it amazed her. She made a fist to keep her hand from shaking. She was sick and tired of these people doing this to her. Never once asking her what she would like, What she thought about it. They all just assume that she was still the same baka that they knew that ate too much and was ditzy, dumb, air-headed, lazy blonde.  
  
Setsuna noticed that her princess was shaking and called attention to it. "Usagi?" She looks at the small girl, "Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi had her head bowed not looking at them.  
  
"Maybe she's going to cry again." Chibi Usa said.  
  
"Really, Usa, you should grow up." Luna scolded.  
  
*That's it!* Usagi thought angrily, * That's the last straw! * She stood up and stared angrily at the group.  
  
"Look, she mad." Chibi Usa teased, "I'm so scared!"  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes on the bratty pre-teenaged girl. "When I'm through, you will be Chibi Brat." She sneered and preceded to carry out her threat.  
  
Everyone fell silent as she stalked the little girl, "I still can't believe that a brat like you is one of my own." She stated as she closed in on her victim, "I see why you came back, again. Your mom must be pissed at you for something and you came back to terrorize me." She rolls up her sleeve, "I've had enough of you, you little brat. " She shot a glance at Setsuna. "Pluto, open the damn gate, I'm sending some trash back to where it belongs."  
  
Setsuna transformed and opened the time Gate to the future.  
  
"Time to go, Chibi Brat. Send my regards to your mother, will you?" She grabs the girl by the arm and picks her up, "Sayonara, brat." She tosses Chibi Usa through the gate.  
  
The little girl screams as she falls toward the future.  
  
Usagi grins, "Pluto, close it so that only I and my future self will be the only ones to activate it."  
  
Pluto nods, "As you wish your majesty."  
  
Usagi was not done yet though. Pity, the Senshi.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" Rei yells at her, "She's the only smart one in the family, although it's hard to believe that you're going to rule the world some day."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Mars." Usagi snapped, "I'm sick and tired of you and everyone here because you think that you can control me like some damned puppet." She pushed Rei to the ground,  
  
"Well, too bad so sad. I'm not playing puppet to a bunch of selfish, little bitches."  
  
"Usagi, calm down." Makoto reasoned, "It's just that we think you need a little help, that's all."  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Jupiter." She told her, "You thought no such damn thing."  
  
"But-.." She cut Ami off with a glare.  
  
"If you have you would've asked me what I wanted or what I thought about the situation, but no. You assumed, like always, that if I the klutzy, blonde would always agree."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Shut up!" She folds her arms still angry. Anger was good; it keeps other emotions at bay. "Shut up when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"You have not said a single thing that requires to be listened to." Luna told her. "That's why we never listen to you."  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She bends down grabs Luna by her neck and throws her out the window, "Now, you will listen, and if you don't. Well.I don't have to be nice anymore."  
  
"Usagi," Minako gapped at the window then at her blonde haired friend. "You just tossed Luna out the window."  
  
"And." Usagi was really on a roll now, "Does it look like I care, any more, Venus."  
  
Minako blinked, "Since when did you start calling us by that?"  
  
"Since now when I've had enough." She told them coolly, "I think it's about time you start treating me the way I have or did treat you because now, I have no more to give you."  
  
"Usako" Mamoru said after getting over the shock of throwing their future child(even though he was relieved) through the time gate, locking her there in the future and throwing Luna out the window. "Why don't you just calm down a bit." 


	2. Surprise!

AN: Ok, I hope you liked the last one. You see, I'm a member of the Usagi Empowerment Movement. I made it up all by myself! * Smiles * Yeah, well, I need to shut up and let you read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi looks at him as if he had gone crazy, "Calm down?" She echoed softly, "You, want me to calm down?" All the sudden she starts to laugh, "After all you guys done to me and you want me to calm down." The laughter had died out and now she was angry and bitter again. "When hell freezes over."  
  
"Usagi," Michiru says quietly but with disapproval in her tone. "A lady does not cuss that much. And she does not throw anything or anyone out the window or through portals."  
  
"You know what Neptune." Usagi looks at her, "I really don't give a fuck any more. Like I said before, you treat me like shit, and now it's pay back time." She winks, "And payback is a bitch."  
  
"Usagi, we were only worried about your education." Haruka reasoned.  
  
"That and more." Usagi countered, "And the only ones that I do not blame is Hotaru and Setsuna. The rest of you are.well.full of shit."  
  
"Usako.'  
  
"Shut up, cape boy." She snapped at Mamoru, "I'm not finished yet. And when I'm talking you shut up, got that?"  
  
He nodded, stunned that she had snapped at him.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, you're full of shit. Education my ass." She snorted unladylike. "If that was true than I would've let you do so but I won't and I don't so you're up the creek without a paddle."  
  
"Ok, Usagi," Ami said, "Do you or don't you want to go to the Cram School with me?"  
  
Usagi glances at the blue haired girl, "No, I don't Mercury. In fact, I don't want to do a lot of stuff." She looks at them all, "And you know what?" She turns, "I'm sick of Tokyo anyway, I've entered a student exchange program some time ago."  
  
They stared at her in shock. The only ones that weren't were Setsuna and Hotaru. Usagi had told them that months ago and they had promised to secrecy until she told the others.  
  
"Where are you going?" Makoto demanded.  
  
Usagi grinned , "I'm going to America. Far away from you and this dump of a city."  
  
"What about your family?" Minako asked hoping that she would stay.  
  
"So," Usagi shrugged, "I'm adopted, they aren't my family. Mine died when I was one in a plane crash so it doesn't matter."  
  
"When were you going to tell us.Serenity?" Mamoru asked.  
  
She shrugged, "The day I'm suppose to leave."  
  
"When was that?" Rei asked, hoping that it wouldn't be too soon.  
  
"Tomorrow at nine am." Usagi stated proudly, "I'm going to Georgia."  
  
" What about-.."  
  
"I've already had my school records transferred to the school there. My things are already packed all I have to do is board that plane and I'm outta here."  
  
"You'd just leave us like that?" Haruka asked feeling a little hurt.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care." Usagi told her, "All you'd miss would be your puppet." She sighed at their hurt expressions, "Anyway, I've already told Setsuna and Hotaru this months ago."  
  
"What?!" Rei stares at her, "No wonder you were so quiet! You were going to leave."  
  
"Don't go!" Minako cried, "Who else would we shop with?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi told her.  
  
"I think this would be a great learning experience for her." Setsuna told them. "Seeing how other people lived outside your own country will give you a better understanding how other people in different countries live."  
  
"I guess she's right." Minako said nodding slowly, "Just write us now and then and tell us of any cute guys." She winks.  
  
"Sure." Usagi said, "Well, I got to go. I need to get on that plane on time. See ya."  
  
"Hopefully she'll oversleep and will have to stay." Rei mutters.  
  
AN: So? Whatcha think? I take all comments. Flame away you Flamers. I'll just use them against you. Mwahahahahahah! Ja ne. 


	3. Goodbye Usagi!

AN/ So, With school coming up, I'll have to slow up on these things. * Sighs * Ah well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Too bad for Rei that Usagi was on time to the airport. She stood there waiting for her plane to be called. Her bags were already loaded on the plane, all she had to do was wait for it to be boarded. Her friends stood there waiting with her. They had said their goodbyes and so did her adoptive family.  
  
"Just be careful." Ikuko told the girl.  
  
"I will." Usagi told her for like the billionth time.  
  
"Come back soon!" Hotaru chirped.  
  
Usagi smiled at her, "I will when I'm finish."  
  
"We'll miss you Usako." Mamoru told her.  
  
She hugged him once more, "oh, come now, it's only four or five years. It's not like I'll never come back!"  
  
"But still, it is a long time." Minako told her.  
  
"Here." Ami handed her a book. "This is an english book. It'll help you learn their words."  
  
"Thanks Ames." She had not told anyone, not even Setsuna that she had already learned english, and she spoke it fluently. "I'll read on my trip over there."  
  
"Here," Makoto gave her a small package. "Just in case you get hungry."  
  
"Thanks Makoto."  
  
Just then her flight was called, "I have to go." She stars off, "See ya in the summer!" She calls before she hurries away towards the terminal that led to the plane that would take her to America.  
  
They watched her go, leaving them to fin for themselves.  
  
"I'm going to miss her." Hotaru pouted. "She's good at chess."  
  
Ami and the others looks at her, "She's what?"  
  
"Hotaru, are you sure?" Michiru asked, "You've been able to beat Ami at chess."  
  
Hotaru looks up at Michiru, "Of course, Michiru-mama, Usagi and I play together all the time. Some time she wins, some times I win. She very good at it."  
  
They looked at the now closed door of where their friend had gone through. "And we never gave her a chance." Mamoru said softly, "Let's go."  
  
AN: Hehehe, I love to torture Mamoru. It's so much fun! Especially if. don't want to spoil the surprise! r&r 


	4. Usagi in the USA

AN: Isn't this fun? Usagi go bye, bye and now they feel sorry? What kind of world is this? Wait, it's just my brain. Ok Now Usagi is going to America. Cool Huh? Girlfriend is about to get a serious make over!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Will you please quit calling me asking to borrow her?! Naoko-sama owns Sailormoon. I'm a poor black girl with only two pennies to rub together. But everything else is mine! The SpaceSenshi in Prologue to Death to this here family! Mine!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The plane landed on the runaway. After hours of being cooped up in the plane, Usagi was able to get out and stretch her legs. She walks over to the carousal, waiting for her luggage. After she got it she sat down and wanted for the family to come and get her.  
  
"Come on guys!" An impatient fifteen-year-old girl calls to her parents. "We'll be late!"  
  
A short woman about 5'3 came up to the young black girl, "Calm down Quilla- mae." She told her, "We'll get there in time."  
  
"Great, another crumbsnatcher." Her father mumbles, "Come, let's go, Jackie."  
  
"I have to tell Mama that we're leaving now."  
  
"I'll wait in the car." He told her.  
  
"Me too!" the girl said.  
  
Usagi looks around the terminal, looking for the family that would take her in. Then she spots a young girl, about her age, wearing a short sleeved lime green shirt with black baggy pants and a green-blue bandana, with hiking boots, walk towards her.  
  
They stare at each other before the girl says, in Japanese. "Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san." Usagi was taken aback by the girl's speech. "I'm Edwards Jaquilla."  
  
Usagi bowed, "Edwards-san." She smiled brightly.  
  
That's when Jaquilla switch to speaking English. "Come on, Usa," She picked up the kitty carrier. It seems that Luna had begged for forgiveness and came along with Usagi. "Do you guys like cats?" Usagi asked casting a worried glance at the kitty carrier.  
  
Jaquilla only smiles, "Don't worry," She picks up a suitcase, "we have a cat already. So, one more wouldn't hurt."  
  
They walked a little ways out of the terminal and into the parking lot as a light blue 94 Ford pulled up. "Usagi-chan," Jaquilla switched back to Japanese, "This is my okaa-san, Edwards Jackie." She indicated to the woman. "And my Otau-san Edwards Jerome."  
  
Usagi nodded at them and smiles. "They don't speak Japanese?"  
  
"Only a few word but not much." Jaquilla told her packing up the suitcases and then they both slid into the car. "Oh, yeah, Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Beware, my otau-san has a thing about cursing."  
  
Usagi looks at the girl. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He'll cuss in front of anybody that doesn't hold a position that would get him fired."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Great," Jerome mutters, "Another damn cat."  
  
"Jerome," Jackie looks back at the girls, "I think it's adorable."  
  
"Her name is Luna."  
  
"Is she neutered?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because we'll have to get her neutered." Jaquilla answered. By now they were speaking strictly English.  
  
"No, she wouldn't have kittens."  
  
"Ok, but if she does, I'll drown the damn thing." Jerome told them.  
  
"Don't mind him Usagi." Jackie scowls at her husband. "He wouldn't hurt the cat. Here it's illegal to abuse animals."  
  
Jaquilla nods, "Yep."  
  
"You're going to start school with Jaquilla on Monday."  
  
"How are the school days here?" Usagi asked.  
  
Jaquilla blinked and stared at her, "What do you mean, Usagi?"  
  
"Do you have school on Saturday too? Or cram schools, or entrance exams?"  
  
Jaquilla laughed and then said, "I'm proud to be an American!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi slipped back to Japanese.  
  
"Usagi, English." Jaquilla reminded her.  
  
"Oh." She looks out the window, "So, why did you say that?"  
  
"Because we only go to school five days out of the week and I don't think there are any 'cram schools' here in Atlanta."  
  
"I'm going to love it here!" 


	5. Usagi?!

An: Thank you, thank you! *Sobs* You like me you really, really like me! I'd personally like to that the following people because they were the firsts to review: Tasie: ~.- Thanks, I know, Usagi needs to kick ass now and then. I'll e- mail you later, k? Sailor_Cool: Whoever you are, thank you as well. Yes, I feel sorry for Neo Queen Serenity because of the Chibi Brat. Marni: Thank you as well. I just hope I can keep this up. *Sighs * School next week.  
  
Also, read my new and latest story in the orginal section. It's a Fanstay story, rated R. It's called Obsidian Stone. It deals with a girl named Lee on an adventure on a parellaral world. Anywho, On with the fanfic.  
  
Stranraded disclaimer. Jaquilla and Sandy belongs to me, so do the story line.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the end of Usagi's first week in America. She was loving it. After she learned that there were no uniforms, she fell in love with it all. She even got her hair cut so it ended to her knees and not her ankles. She often wore it in braids, thanks to Jaquilla and her friends, Courtney and Danyelle. And over the next few weeks, Usagi and her new friends became close. But it was Jaquilla that was closer than any of them. Jaquilla knew Usagi's secret and Luna's, and kept quiet about it.  
  
But they both knew that Usagi would have to go back to Japan for Spring Break.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"Yeah!" Jaquilla agreed, "That way I can meet your folks and the Senshi."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
So when Spring Break rolled around, Usagi and Jaquilla, with Luna, boarded the plane to Japan.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see her!" Hotaru jumped up and down happily, "I missed her so much!"  
  
"We all do Hotaru-chan." Michiru told her.  
  
They all still felt bad for making her leave like this and wish they could take it back.  
  
"Look!" Minako gasped, "Is that her?!"  
  
They watched awestruck as a blonde wearing baggy blue jeans with a black short-sleeved shirt with a low cut neckline V that said ' Born Wild' and a 1990's Harley motorcycle in between the words and a black pair of Reebok sneaker. Around her neck were three necklaces. One was a dragon with its wings arched and a rainbow looking stone lodged between its wings, a platinum cross with a Zirconia gem in the middle of it, and last was a dog chain. She also wore black lipstick that caused her to look pale. She also had highlights in her braids, twin black streak in her front braids. Her nails had been painted black and she wore a silver looking chain around her hips. In her ears were little silver crosses.  
  
Next to her equally carrying suitcases was a black girl wearing nearly the exact thing except that she had a bandana that had cross bones and a skull in it. And she also wore black lipstick with black fingernail polish. Her shirt said "I have Issues." And she wore a silver ring with sapphires and diamonds in them. Her necklace consisted of one chain with three different charms. The first was a holographic picture of a grinning skull, the one on top of that was the same cross as Usagi's, and the last was the same dragon as Usagi's. She also had on black baggy pants with black hiking boots. She also wore spike bracelet on her right arm.  
  
"Usa-chan!" Hotaru ran up to Usagi, who picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, you've grown so much!" Usagi grinned at the little girl.  
  
"Who's your friend, Usa?" she asked looking at the sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"This is Jaquilla-chan." Usagi told her.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hotaru-chan." Jaquilla chirped, "You can call me Lee if you want."  
  
"Usako?"  
  
The three looked at the rest of the group. Usagi puts Hotaru down and quickly goes over to greet her friends and family.  
  
"Usagi, you've changed so much!" Ikuko told her, "Oh, you look great."  
  
"Wow, what are you wearing?" Makoto asked referring to her cheeks.  
  
"Only lipstick." Usagi told her. "What till you meet my friend."  
  
She motioned Jaquilla over to where they were. " Guys, Meet Jaquilla Edwards." She smiled broadly, "Her family took me in when I got there."  
  
"Hello," Minako said in English, "welcome to Japan."  
  
"Konnichi wa, minna." Jaquilla replied in Japanese.  
  
"You speak Japanese?" Ami asked.  
  
She nodded, "I can speak it but cant' read it too well."  
  
"That's ok." Makoto told her, "Come on, lets go and let these two settle in."  
  
"Meet at the shrine late, Usagi." Rei whispered to her, "I felt some negative vibes while you were gone."  
  
Usagi nods, "Sure, I'll see you there."  
  
"Let's go Usa-chan." Jaquilla told her. 


	6. What's wrong?

AN: Hi! So, things are sort of messed up. I have on fanfic and an original going on. So, I may neglect one of them. But no worries, I have written most of the story to these things and hopefully I will finish them.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my stuff. And don't worry, some action in this chapter and in the next.  
  
Standard Disclaimer. Only the villains, Jaquilla, and the Cat with the weapons are mine.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi had changed into a red short-sleeved shirt with black baggy pants and black shoes. She touched up on her lipstick and looks over at Jaquilla who laid on her bed,  
  
"How do I look?" She asked her friend.  
  
Jaquilla gave her the thumbs up, "Rock on, girlfriend," She told her.  
  
Jaquilla had also changed into another pair of black baggy pants with a black tank top that said in red lettering 'Angel' with flames around it. She also wore the same black bandana on her head and her mini braids fell around her shoulders.  
  
"Here."  
  
She handed Usagi her other spiked bracelet. In the inside it read 'Rabid Bunny'.  
  
She looks at Jaquilla, "Thanks."  
  
"Now go on or else they'll yell at you."  
  
Usagi nods and left with Luna hot on her trail. Jaquilla waited for two minutes before she and her cat, Sandy a yellow tabby cat, went after her.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Usagi sat down on the floor looking at her socked feet, "what's this about?"  
  
Rei looks at her and shrugs it off.  
  
"I felt three powers enter the city." She told them, "One, when you arrived and another a couple of days before you came."  
  
Usagi blinks, "What was the third power?"  
  
"You."  
  
She nods, "Ok, Pyro," She stated, "what is it about the second and the first power that has you worried?"  
  
"The first one." Ami said, "Was giving off negative energy and the second." She looks around at the others, "well, we don't quite know what to make of it."  
  
"Maybe it's another evil being trying, once again, to A: Take over the world." Usagi announced, "B: Take over the universe, or C: Destroy everything."  
  
"How would you know?" Rei mumbled, "You baka."  
  
"Bitch." Usagi tossed back casually and stood up, "Well if that's all," She told them, "I have better things to do then worry whether or not to fight the good fight, ya know."  
  
"But what about the people?" Minako asked her.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "The people be damned then." She walks towards the door. "I'll see you preps later."  
  
"Preps?" They stared at her.  
  
Usagi sighs, "You know, the ones that are always perky and think happy thoughts all the damn time."  
  
"That's what you used to do!" Makoto told her.  
  
Usagi stares a her then shook her head, "No, I thought about death. I thought about sleeping with other people and wondering how you would react." She shrugged again, "I wonder what you would have thought if I was on drugs. It would have been worth all that trouble if I was."  
  
"Usagi" Michiru says still stunned, "Are you.?"  
  
She smiled evilly, "Only one who would know that would be between me and the person I slept with.if I slept with anyone at all."  
  
They looked uncertainly at their princess. She had change.  
  
But whether or not she had changed for the better was up to debate.  
  
Just as Usagi was leaving a youma appeared, "Give me the harp of sorrow!"  
  
Usagi backed away from the beast. "I don't have it, but I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
She thrusts her hand in the air. "Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" And transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She dusted the monster in no time.  
  
The Senshi only made it to the door when they saw their princess finishing off the monster.  
  
"Wow." Was all Makoto said.  
  
Luna and Artemis heard a silent giggle and someone clapping near the bushes. They went to investigate and found nothing there.  
  
Usagi detransformed and began walking home, "See ya." She told them.  
  
The person watched Usagi run off and decided that they had to watch her carefully over the next few days.  
  
AN: Who's watching her? And what the hell is the harp of Sorrow? 


	7. Rei Makes Trouble!

AN: Thanks to anyone who had reviewed my story. School sucks, can't get on the computer too often so it's gonna be slow.  
  
Standard Disclaimer. Jaquilla is mine, the outfits..well you can borrow them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Jaquilla had announced that she was going to look around the city. Usagi had offered to show her around, but she declined.  
  
"I'd like to see these things for myself." She smiled at her friend, "When you discover things on your own, it is sort of a ego thing, I think."  
  
Today, she wore a black halter-top and oddly enough, camouflage pants with army boots. She also still wore her skull and cross bones bandana. "I'll be alright, Usa." And with that, she left.  
  
Usagi stared at the door for a moment, worried about her friend.  
  
Jaquilla walked around, enjoying the sights and sounds of this very busy city. She stopped at and arcade place. She quickly debated on whether or not to go in. Inside there were rows of games and lots of people. It was sort of an arcade mixed with a café.  
  
She looks around for a place to sit and think about where to go to next. She found a spot at the counter still feeling out of place.  
  
*Of course I'm out of place. * She though half amused, * Where else are you going to see a black girl in army clothes in Japan? *  
  
"Hey, can I help you?"  
  
She looks up and sees a guy with tawny blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing an apron, wiping the counters.  
  
"Ummm.." She thought about it, "Do you have root beer floats?"  
  
He nods. "Sure, coming right up!"  
  
A few minutes later her drink arrived. She smiles at him, "So.what's your name?"  
  
"Motoki, my pops owns the place, I manage it." He answers, "So who are you? Never seen you here before."  
  
She smirks, "You probably never seen a black kid in your life."  
  
"True."  
  
"The name's Jaquilla." Then she remembered something, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Usagi?"  
  
"Sure do, she's one of my regulars, until she went to America." Motoki paused, "How do you know her?"  
  
"She lives with me, we're just back for Spring Break." She told him finishing up her drink.  
  
"Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."  
  
"So, tell me about her. She's mentioned you now and then."  
  
Motoki grins, "Did she ever tell you how she met Mamoru?"  
  
Jaquilla shook her head, "No."  
  
Later on, Jaquilla left the arcade still giggling over the stories Motoki told her. She would remind herself to tease Usagi about it herself.  
  
She wandered around the city for a while until she came to one of the parks that Usagi had told her about. She sat down on the bench and thought about her day. It seemed relatively peaceful then in Georgia. She grimaced at the thought. Her community is a peaceful suburb compared to downtown. But still, it was more dangerous than it is here. She was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of a raven-haired girl walking towards her.  
  
She knew who it was and didn't like her at all.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked harshly.  
  
Rei smirked at her, "You may have fooled them, but you haven't fooled me!" She pulls out her charm, "Aku Ryo Tai San!" She throws the charm at Jaquilla.  
  
Jaquilla smirks at this futile attempt that the priestess made and jumped out of the way. Rei looks around, to her Jaquilla simply vanished.  
  
"Where are you, bitch?!" She yells. "Come out and fight me!"  
  
"As you wish." She heard her say.  
  
They were face to face, each girl glaring at the other. "I don't know what your problem is, Rei, but you better solve it before I do it for you!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rei launched herself at the girl, who skillfully dodged the attack.  
  
Before Rei could turn around she felt a sharp pain make contact with her back, forcing her to the ground.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, bitch or I'll kill you."  
  
Jaquilla turned away from her, she didn't want to spend time fighting garbage, and so she left Rei.  
  
*I'll get her! I'll show everyone that you're a witch! * Rei promised.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Usagi asked her and frowned, "And why are you covered in dirt?"  
  
Jaquilla only smiles, "Gomen ne, Usa, but I just love to play."  
  
She shrugs, knowing that there was more to it, "Go take a bath! You're getting dirt all over my floor!"  
  
"Sure, Mom!" Jaquilla teased, "Just don't throw a shoe at me!"  
  
Usagi gapped, "How did you.." She blinked, "Motoki!"  
  
Jaquilla nodded, "He had some very interesting things to say about you and Mamoru."  
  
She made kissing sounds, "Pucker up baby!" And she dashed towards the bathroom and locked the door, with Usagi banging on it.  
  
Yes, they would have to watch them closely, especially that girl. A wild cannon, that one is.  
  
But no matter, they'll get them and then the harp would be theirs 


	8. Rei Makes Trouble II Leave Me alone!

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what Rei had told her. Rei, her best friend one she's never know to lie, had told her that Jaquilla had just beat the shit out of her. She was still shaking her head at this very moment, she still couldn't believe it.  
  
Jaquilla, under the lipstick and hardcore look, was nothing more than what she and Ami are. J likes books, she likes to type up stories, and she likes hanging out with friends and talking.  
  
To Usagi's knowledge, Jaquilla has never raised her hand against someone on purpose. It would either be protecting somebody or self-defense. Other than that, Jaquilla was pretty harmless, unless you get between her and food.  
  
"I still can't believe she would do something like this." Usagi told them for the millionth time, shaking her head again. "Jaquilla is the most harmless person I know, unless you get between her and food or a book, she's petty peaceful."  
  
"Well obviously, Usa-chan, she hasn't been telling you a lot." Makoto said, "I mean, look at Rei, she's one of your best fighters and this girl was able to land a punch and even leave a mark!"  
  
"That's right." Haruka piped up, "This girl is more than she seems." Her dark, dark blue eyes narrowed as she stares out the open door. "Rei, didn't you say that there were three powers that entered our city? Two of them foreign?" She looks at the raven-haired priestess, " One came before koneko had showed up, one was koneko and one came here at the same time Koneko came back with that girl."  
  
"Are you implying that Jaquilla knows magic?" Usagi looks the wheat haired girl. "That absurd!" She exclaimed, "Luna and I would've known if she had any powers!"  
  
"What if she is hiding them?" Minako asked, "Chances are Usagi, that your friend maybe the enemy."  
  
*** Jaquilla walked along the streets of Tokyo not really paying attention to anything. Then she remembered that Usagi was at the Hiwaki jinja and decides to go see what they were up to.  
  
***  
  
Just as she was walking up the steps she sees them coming out. She noticed that Usagi seemed.upset by something but wasn't sure what.  
  
She walks up to them, and sees that Rei, the priestess, was there sporting a beauty of a black eye.  
  
"How's the eye. Rei?" She asked sweetly. "I hope you're not in much pain."  
  
Rei scowls at the black girl then the scowl was replaced with a smug look.  
  
"Is it true?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
Jaquilla looks at her, frowning ever so slightly, "Is what true, Usa?"  
  
"That you fought one of my senshi."  
  
"Hai." She answers without hesitating, "I fought the fire bitch."  
  
That's when Makoto lunged for her. "Why you little-..!"  
  
Jaquilla sidestepped her, causing Makoto to blink a couple of times and fall to the ground, holding her stomach and gasping.  
  
Jaquilla had just kneed her in the stomach and was standing off to the side, flicking her raven colored hair back. "Now, I've fought two of your senshi and won." She looks at her friend, "See, I didn't start it anyway, it was the priestess bitch that did it."  
  
"Listen, J," Usagi began, "Don't fight them, ok? I mean after all when it comes right do to it, I mean really down to it, you are no match for us in senshi form or out."  
  
"So you're saying I'm weak, Tsukino?"  
  
"No," Usagi said quickly, "What I mean is that you have to stop baiting them, k?"  
  
Jaquilla shook her head, "Ok, Usa, as long as they don't piss me off, we're cool. But if it happens." Her voice trailed off, "Well, I won't be nice and not break their bones." She turned around to leave, "Oh, and Usa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ikuko-mama wants you home for dinner." She told her and began to walk away, "She said it had something to do with us. So you better be there or else..Moon Princess."  
  
After she was gone, Usagi's friends began to grill her on how much the girl actually knew..and boy, where they not happy about it either!  
  
AN: I know it took me a while...kind of busy...so to make it up to you, I made this chapter and the next. You know how it is.. 


	9. Jchan's little secret! Be Careful!

AN: For the last time people..I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko-sama does! Get Over It! But I do own the plot and Jaquilla, her parents, and her cat! Yes! And I own the villans too! *Sticks tongue at them. * Nah-Nah!  
  
Ok enough of me babbling, on with the ficcy-fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaquilla ran out the front door, without her shoes on.  
  
Ikuko looks after her with a sad expression on her face. *Poor girl. * She thought.  
  
Usagi looks at Luna; they knew what really set the girl off to running at night.  
  
It all began when Usagi got home..  
  
*~An hour ago~*  
  
Usagi had come home totally wiped from the grilling session. Rei had suggested that Usagi should erase her memory of them as senshi. Usagi didn't want to, but when they took a vote, she was out numbered.  
  
So she decided that after dinner she would erase Jaquilla's memory.  
  
But then her mother had called a family gathering after dinner. Usagi and Jaquilla both noticed a sad expression on Ikuko's face.  
  
"What's wrong okaasan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Her mom beckoned Jaquilla closer, "Ja-," She had a little trouble saying it so Jaquilla told her she could call her Lee. Ikuko smiles sadly, "Lee- chan," She began, "You're.you're going to stay in Japan a little while longer..a month or so."  
  
Jaquilla frowned, "Why?"  
  
Ikuko paused a moment before telling the young woman, "Your parents." She stopped and seemingly gather herself up to tell her, "Your family was attacked by a youma on their way to see your Aunt Yvette and cousin Raven."  
  
"What!?" There was a shocked expression on the girl's face as if she couldn't believe what was being sad. "How are they?! Is my mama ok? My Dad?"  
  
Ikuko looks away, "I'm sorry, but your mother is in critical condition and your father..he's in a coma with third degree burns and a massive head injury." She looks at the black girl, "Your relatives thought it best that you stayed here for a while until the matter of payments to the hospital is done and the house and stuff." She bowed her head,  
  
"Gomen nasai, Lee-chan."  
  
Jaquilla didn't want to hear it, none of it. She didn't want to stay in Japan for that long, she missed her friends and her mother and father, and grandmother.  
  
She started to back out then turn and ran out of the house, not even bothering to put on her shoes.  
  
"Jaquilla-chan!" Usagi yells after her, but the black girl was already gone.  
  
*~*Present time*~*  
  
  
  
Usagi was still looking for Jaquilla. It seems to her that she wouldn't be erasing any memory that she might have of the senshi if she couldn't find her. So she did the easiest thing she could do: she called for backup.  
  
  
  
Jaquilla ran and until she couldn't anymore. She fell to the ground, crying.  
  
*Mama.Dad..* She thought sadly, *Is it because of me? * She wondered, * Or maybe it's Usagi? * She didn't know what to do. Well, she didn't have to because just then a youma appeared with a sinister grin.  
  
Usagi told everyone to search for Jaquilla. Reluctantly, they did as their princess bid and looked for her.  
  
"We haven't found her yet!" Rei steamed, she really wanted to get back at the girl for giving her a black eye, which by the way was healing.  
  
"How could she run off like that?" Makoto nearly shouted. She was also mad but was more worried than anything about the poor girl.  
  
"Listen." Usagi began but was interrupted when Luna and Artemis came running in.  
  
"There's an attack in Koneko Park!" Artemis shouts, "You have to get there quickly before it does any more damage!"  
  
"Let's go!" Usagi told them.  
  
(I will not go through the stupid phrases because it gets trying and is torture to my poor, poor hands.)  
  
They transformed and ran off to the site.  
  
Jaquilla was having a hard time dodging the well-aimed feathers as she ran from the youma.  
  
The youma itself looked like an angel with long white wings and a Roman/Greek outfit on.  
  
"Give me the harp!" It screeched as it continued to throw it's feathers at her.  
  
Every time a feather hit something; it exploded, which is why Jaquilla was running like the hounds of hell were after her.  
  
A feather narrowly missed her and exploded next to her.  
  
"Aahhh!" She fell and landed on her stomach, she ached all over and was extremely tired.  
  
*Goddess, * She pleaded silently, *Help me! *  
  
Just then the Sailors arrived.  
  
"Jaquilla!" Sailor Moon cried and ran towards her fallen friend.  
  
Sailor Saturn checked the girl for cuts or any sever wounds, only to find a minor scrap here or there. After quickly healing them she stood up. "She's fine, hardly a scratch on her now." She told Moon.  
  
Moon nodded, "Thanks Saturn."  
  
"Give me the harp!" The youma cries once again, "Hand over the girl now!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen picks the girl up, "Go stuff a pillow." He said and looks at Moon, "Hurry up and kick his ass already!"  
  
"Oh shut up." She grumbled, "It's your guys fault anyway." She quickly turned towards the youma, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
But to their dismay, the youma dodged it and went into a dive towards Tuxedo Kamen and the girl in his arms.  
  
It was too quick for anyone to do anything as the youma grabbed the sleeping(or unconscious) girl and flew up.  
  
"Oh no!" Moon looks at Mercury, "Quick, trace them now."  
  
But before Mercury could even twitch a finger, the youma dropped Jaquilla from seventy feet in the air.  
  
They all rushed to catch her, or at least try. Though it seems as if they didn't have to try at all because her body stopped decreasing quickly and started to float down until she lay in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.  
  
But the youma had other plans. "Give me the harp!" it yells at them.  
  
This time they all attacked together and this time, the youma was now dusted.  
  
A few moments later, they were at the temple. Usagi had called her mom telling her that she and Jaquilla would be staying at the temple that night.  
  
"I wonder what it might by saying' give me the harp'" Makoto said out loud. "I mean, what harp?"  
  
Usagi looked at her surrogate sister once more. Jaquilla had been incredible hot since the battle and seem to have a fever. At the moment they were trying to break the fever.  
  
Mamoru stayed for a while, checking on her. "It seems to be coming down but.." He looks at them, "It hasn't broke yet."  
  
Ami was busy typing when she let out a soft exclamation, "My goddess." She looks up at them.  
  
"What is it Ames?" Minako goes over with the rest as they looked over Ami's shoulder.or tried.  
  
"She has a power signature!" She told them and typed more, "I don't now where it comes from but it's definitely powerful!"  
  
Usagi gaze in shock, at Jaquilla. * How could I have missed it?! * She asked her self. *She was different and wasn't one bit shocked to hear Luna talk or anything! *  
  
Now her line of thought turned to something else.. *What is she hiding? * She narrowed her eyes as the others did. *Why didn't she tell us this? Or me? * She felt a little her that her best friend wouldn't confined in her even when she told her everything. After an hour or so, her fever broke and she began to wake up.  
  
The first thing she knew was that her back hurt. The second was that she was hot and the last was that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Jaquilla?" Usagi looks at her fried, ""Are you ok?"  
  
Jaquilla stares at her, "Yeah, just a head cold nothing more."  
  
"Now" Haruka looks at the girl, "Just exactly who are you?"  
  
Jaquilla bit her lower lip, she knew she couldn't keep up her disguise any longer. She was a bearer, and it was her job to protect that which she bears. (Confusing huh?)  
  
"I can't tell you." She answers finally. "It's a secret."  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock." Usagi mutters in english sending Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Minako laughing, or just the last three, Ami blushed. Setsuna only smirked at her princess's language.  
  
Jaquilla only shook her head, "No." She repeats.  
  
"Well at least tell us why they are after you in the first place." Mamoru reasoned.  
  
"They want the harp." Came a curt answer.  
  
"What's so special about it?" Michiru asked. (No duh, after all she is a musician. Of course she's interested!)  
  
"I'm not telling you." Came the reply.  
  
A big vein was swelling on Rei and Makoto's forehead, they had had just about enough of her.  
  
"Tell us or I'll throw you into the fire!" Rei threaten.  
  
Jaquilla looks at them and shook her head, "Sorry, this line is disconnected. Please dial the correct number or wait until hell freezes over."  
  
"Why you!!" It took both Mamoru, Haruka and Makoto to hold Rei down.  
  
"Rei, get a grip." Usagi told her senshi.  
  
But Rei ignored her "I'm going to get you, you bitch!"  
  
*That's it! * Usagi jumped up to her feet and face the struggling priestess.  
  
"Princess Rashia of Mars!" She said quietly with her crescent moon glowing softly. "If you do not control yourself like a senshi of your planet should, I will suspense you from my services and take your powers that were handed down to you from your mother, so help me Selene I will!"  
  
They all stared at her. Now they recognized her as she really was, Supreme ruler of the system, Princess Serenity and as well as the future, Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Rei calmed down staring at her princess with a new respect for her as someone to both fear and yet trusted. She bowed her head in submission to her rule.  
  
"I'm sorry, my princess." She apologized , "I forgot myself in rage, please forgive me."  
  
Usagi nodded curtly, "Forgiven, but do not allow it to happen again, Mars."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Now" Usagi turned to see an unfazed Jaquilla sitting there watching as if she was bored, "Tell us exactly what I want to know, or else."  
  
Jaquilla looked at Usagi in full power and shook her head, "Sorry, but I can't tell you."  
  
Usagi then developed a thoughtful expression that no one trusted, which surprised them because they were always able to trust her, completely. "Oh, why?"  
  
"None of your business, Moonchild." Jaquilla told her.  
  
"If you don't tell me, than you have nowhere to go." She said flippantly. "So you might as well just tell us what we want to know to be able to protect you better."  
  
Jaquilla stood up, "Sandy," was all she said and the white and sandy colored cat appeared. It rubbed up against her leg. "As I have said, I can not tell you."  
  
Haruka glared at her, "You mean you won't."  
  
Jaquilla looks at her with a faint smile on her face, "Exactly. Two people were hurt because of it. I will not allow any others to be the same." With that she left, with Sandy behind her.  
  
"Are you really going to kick her out?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Iie." Usagi answered, "I wouldn't but it was a good threat." She looks at them, "We've got to keep an eye out for her, she doesn't know how to fight like we do."  
  
  
  
That girl..yes we have to watch her. She maybe the one..the one with the harp of sorrow.  
  
() () AN: This is the longest chapter I have ever written for a story I posted!. (0.o) 


End file.
